


Voltron One-Shots

by TamikaS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, dumb shit, klance, no beta we die like men, one shots inspired by pinterest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamikaS/pseuds/TamikaS
Summary: Random stuff that I found on Pinterest
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on Pinterest but the person who made this is mintycoolnessisrelevant  
> https://hu.pinterest.com/pin/816629344918821041/

The two boys were just chilling on the couch when Lance out of nowhere just said: "I would marry you." Keith without even looking up said back: "I would marry you too." There was silence for a minute or two when "Did we just got engaged?" asked the blue-eyed boy. Another silence than "Yeah." Answered Keith. "Cool." Said Lance. "Cool." Agreed Keith. Then they continued chilling on the couch.


	2. Keith comes out as half-Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes out as half-Galra to everyone's suprise but Lance's 
> 
> https://pin.it/2nSyevE

Keith called everyone to come to the castle's living room to tell them something important. 

"Okay...so I've been thinking about things happened in the past few phoebes and I came to the conclusion that I'm part Galra." 

You could hear a pin drop after he finished the sentence. 

Everyone but Lance stared at Keith with wide eyes and opened mouths. 

Than Lance speaks up looking confused. "Wait, was I supposed to think you were fully human?" 

The second he finished talking the others looked at him and yelled. "How did you know?!?!" 

Then with a completely straight face, answers with "He putts in his sleep, so he was either a cat or Galra." 

_Oh yeah that makes sense_ went through everyone's head, but pidge was still confused by something. 

"Wait... How do you know he purrs in his sleep?" They asked barely keeping from laughing. 

At that the two boys went red in the face, while the others just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
